Marionette
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Oishi Syuuichiro was a wizard who just wanted someone to help him make marionettes for his customers. Little did he know that the person he made would turn out to be the one he wanted to spend forever with. Golden Pair. Magical AU. May be an offshot to a bigger fic I want to make for Tezuka and Fuji.


**A/N**: So there's a lot of ~lore~ to this little fic that I want to inform you all of, so you won't get confused later on. So here we go!

**_Marionette_**: Artificial humans originally created to serve their master in times of war/feuding. Oishi is one of the first wizards to successfully make a marionette (Eiji) that can do more than fight and obey. Eiji is able to feel human emotions, think for himself, and potentially disobey Oishi if he wished to, but he (and most other marionettes with human hearts) remains too loyal to do so.

_P.S_. Unless a wizard specifies in the chants which gender they wish to have for their marionette, it will come out random. Oishi focuses too hard on other aspects of creation, thus the reason he forgot to chant the words for female and Eiji came out a male.

**_Wizards_**: Males of the magic community who only possess the power to cast spells (or create objects) related to war and fighting. Most of the wizards in Oishi's time feel differently from their ancestors, and thus do experiments with their magic, instead of destruction. That is the reason why Oishi wanted to create marionettes that did something other than fight. And his customers (since he had always specialized in making marionettes) felt the same way, whether they be witches, warlocks, or fellow wizards.

**_Witches_**: Females of the magic community who only possess the power to cast spells (or create objects) related to healing and growing. Most witches choose to be separate from their wizard counterparts, and create their own communities that thrive thanks to their potions and spells. Most witch communities will let warlocks in to train them and raise them, but almost never are they fully accepted and appreciated.

**_Warlocks_**: Males of the magic community who only possess the power to cast spells (or create objects) related to healing and growing. Many are born through normal wizard/witch relationships, but are still never fully accepted by either community. Wizards find them too cowardly and feminine (because of their powers, soft looks, and usual cross-dressing nature), and witches cast them away when they grow too old because they _are _men, despite their outward appearances. Warlocks usually find their place in small villages, and spend their lives without magic unless they absolutely need it. _Or _they find the occasional wizard who will take them in and treat them as a wife, though no actual sexual relationships were ever accounted for.

Extra: Oishi reasons that Eiji would fight with another marionette if they were to meet, but that usually only happens after they are "born" (the day they are finished being made). Which means he can help create them, he just shouldn't be there when they wake up for the first time.

Summary: Oishi Syuuichiro was a wizard who just wanted someone to help him make marionettes. Little did he know that the person he made would turn out to be the one he wanted to spend forever with.

Pairing: Golden Pair

Rating: M—Sexual Situations (no actual penetration, sorry).

Disclaimer: If _only _I owned Tenisu no ouji-sama.

* * *

Marionette

Oneshot

* * *

Oishi Syuuichiro had never been as content with a marionette as he was with the one he kept beside him each day. _Sure_, he had made a lot of them before for his customers, _and_ with the aid of his master, back when he had been training—honing his magic—to become a talented wizard.

But this one was different.

Not a lot of wizards knew that marionettes could be used as more than a toy for war. They could have emotions as well, feel pain and pleasure, think and rationalize free from the mind of their master. If a non-magic human were to look at one, they would guess it was just another person passing them in the market square, and not an artificial creation originally designed to kill and fight at the order of another.

The only issue with making a marionette so realistic, independent, and human-like, was that they required a special piece of the human body (preferably of the magic community) they could never hope to develop on their own, even if their master was the best wizard in the world.

And that _crucial_ piece they required, that _so_ many wizards were unwilling to give, was a heart.

Not a whole one, no, otherwise their creator would be killed in the process. But just a slight bit of the beating organ embedded in a human, the one thing that kept them alive, separated them from their artificial counterparts, was required, in order for them to become more than a stone-like puppet for war.

He had really meant to make a girl for himself, a cute young maid to help him when he made other marionettes, but creating a specific gender had never been one his talents when it came to artificial life. He was usually too focused on making them as human as possible to really mind whether they came out male or female.

But when he had had every intention of making a _maid_, he certainly hadn't expected to find that the body hidden behind that black, frilly, dress was that of a man.

And what was even worse, he had a pair of feline ears sticking out from the top of his head, in place of the normal human ears that accompanied most other marionettes. He had a tail sticking out from his behind, too, and it _really_ had a mind of its own, seeing as it swished and twitched even when the inhuman boy was fast asleep in their bed.

Oishi figured that that was his own fault for giving his creation a cat heart to support the contribution he made with his own precious organ.

The marionette had been a little hard to handle at first, what with his unusually bubbly personality, his energetic and obnoxious behavior, and his uncontrollable habit of putting a "nya" into _every_ one of his sentences, but Oishi got used to it eventually. In fact, he found his boy-maid to be rather cute, entertaining, and certainly a great companion to follow him around wherever he went.

The outfit he wore was still a slight problem, though, considering marionettes were never allowed to fully remove their clothing, less they wished to lose what sanity their creator had given them,_ or_ their sense of occupation. Their clothing was what determined their job in "life", and so it was a key piece to _every_ marionette's loyalty and functionality. No master was ignorant enough to break that law of the artificial.

He let the boy choose his own name when he had fully awoken, functioned properly, for the first time after his birth (the day he was finished being made). He, of course, had claimed that since Oishi had created him, that they were almost like father and son—a very _odd_ son, but one nonetheless. So he picked Eiji to be his first name.

Then he asked Oishi the name of the person who had always been most important him. The wizard replied that it was his teacher from back when he was a boy, so Eiji took that man's last name and made it his own.

Oishi had to admit Kikumaru Eiji was a cute name to call his young marionette by. It just fit him so _perfectly_, somehow.

People stared and whispered about them, of course, whenever they went out to the market. For all the non-magical onlookers, they really had no idea how a feisty young redheaded girl (they assumed) had just shown up with one of their resident wizards overnight like that. And for her (him) to have those cat-like features, completely _uncommon_ amongst humans, made them even _more_ wary of the two.

As if they weren't skeptical enough of magic _already_.

The other wizards around the village frowned upon his most successful work even _more_ than the normal residents did. Yes, it was an incredible feat to create a marionette so human-like, _and_ with the brains and looks that Eiji wholly possessed, but the idea that Oishi had created a male maid to follow him around everywhere (though it had been completely unintentional) made them turn their noses away from him. Well, except for his old friend, Tezuka. He knew how _terrible_ Oishi was at remembering to decide on a gender before he made a marionette, so he really hadn't been all that surprised when Eiji had popped up behind his master one afternoon, in that frilly maid dress, _and_ with a bump in his small panties that no female would _ever_ have (it was hard _not_ to look when his skirt rode up so high on his legs, and his bendy body certainly did nothing to help hide him).

Neither master nor creation seemed to care very much, though. Eiji was far too oblivious and happy to notice any kind of negative aura the humans gave off to him. And Oishi, too wrapped up in his experiments and the care of his hyper marionette maid, never really had the time to wonder what everyone thought of them. The only one who could sway him, really, was Tezuka, but the wizard had never voiced a complaint to him (except when Eiji annoyed him by asking too many questions and asking what _everything_ in his house did), so he let the thoughts slip from his head. Instead, he practiced his magic, worked on a few new marionettes for his old customers, and sought out the healing power of a friend (a witch) in order to keep his recently discovered heart problem in line.

After the first attack, he knew he had to do _something_. His body and heart had grown so weak, because his customers all wanted a marionette like Eiji—one who could do more than fight for them. They wanted a maid of their own.

And the only way for that to happen would be if Oishi sacrificed another piece of his heart for each of them.

Eiji was _always_ worried when he watched his master pull out his wand, use a spell to rip his chest open, and cut out a small piece of himself to place into the immobile body laid out on his work table. And it was even _worse_ when the man keeled over from the pain of another heart attack. It was so frequent, almost every day, and each time the redheaded marionette would pull his master close to him, feed him the bright blue healing potion, and rock him in his arms until he fell asleep for the remainder of the day.

Then Eiji would spend the night praying that Oishi would wake when the sun rose the next morning.

Somehow, it had been Oishi who had initiated their first kiss. It was mostly because he had been frustrated with himself, though, and because Eiji had been pestering him with warnings of his health and remaining lifespan. And finally, when the pinnacle of his irritation had been reached, he grabbed Eiji by the hem of his dress, pulled him down onto his lap, and kissed him hard.

The redhead had hissed at first, and pulled away to wipe at his swollen mouth angrily. It was at that point when Oishi noticed his ears slicked down against his head, alerting him to the obvious fact that the marionette was less than pleased with their new position, but Oishi was too far lost in his own sea of red to care. His long fingers dug deep into Eiji's flowing hair, and yanked him forward until their lips met again.

Eiji struggled, clawing at his arms, his chest, and anywhere _else_ that could be scratched up by sharp nails. And he made sure to bite down as _hard_ as he could when he felt an insistent tongue wiggle its way to his lips.

Oishi pulled back with a feral growl, wiped at the blood dribbling down his chin, then angrily picked Eiji up and carried him, kicking and all, down to the bedroom they shared.

He had tossed the lithe body from his arms and onto the wooden floor, before scolding him for being so disobedient and bothersome, and locking him in the room for the rest of the evening. Eiji had whined for hours, clawing at the door he was trapped behind, _begging_ for Oishi to let him out so he could apologize and watch over him. What if he had another heart attack while the only person who could save him was locked away, unable to reach him?

The next morning resulted in the redhead running to his master and hugging him for dear life. He had purred and rubbed his soft head up against the strong chest he loved so much, pleading for Oishi to forgive him for whatever he had done (of which he was still a little confused). And eventually, once afternoon had reached them, Oishi did. He had pat Eiji on the head and admitted his own flaws to the situation, before treating him to a trip to a nearby farm for fresh cream and milk.

Of course, the owner had been a little put-off when he caught a redheaded, _catlike_, maid drinking directly from his cows and goats, but a simple time spell allowed the two trespassers to escape without further trouble, and resulted in them laughing the whole way back to their cottage.

A few weeks had passed in relative normality, with Oishi working on his customers' marionettes, with Eiji assisting him as he made them—though not without fretting whenever he watched a heart get installed, or when the young wizard stooped over and clutched his chest—_and_ with the two of them acting normal as master and servant.

Their previous ordeal had been cast from their minds, as they had more important things to do, and so, no sort of awkwardness or aggression passed between them. They just went about their work as if nothing had happened.

But one day, when the two of them were lounging about in the yard, beneath the warm sun Eiji just _loved_ to bask in, the images of that night passed through their minds simultaneously (sometimes their thoughts crossed in times of calm or stress, considering their connection).

Eiji had jumped back and covered his mouth with both of his hands. Oishi had flushed deep red with embarrassment, bowed his body to his quivering marionette, and apologized _profusely_ for acting so irrationally. It was just… kind of hard for him to keep his emotions in check when he was under so much stress. And the worry of his heart certainly didn't help him to stay cool and collected.

And so, it was to his _great_ surprise when Eiji leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, on the lips. He froze, unsure of how _exactly_ to react, until Eiji pulled away and asked him how it was.

His only response came in the form of him fainting in the grass.

Another few weeks swept by quickly, and Eiji suddenly found that his body was acting differently from usual. He continually, _desperately_, sought warmth from Oishi, even though he sweat _nonstop_ day and night, and every little brush of his dress against his skin had him mewing from hypersensitivity. So, one afternoon, Oishi went to a local farmer (different from the one he cast a spell on) in search of guidance on how to treat his suffering maid.

Of course, he never specified just _who_ was being afflicted by the odd symptoms, because that would only cause trouble for them. Instead, he just handed the man a long list and asked what it could possibly mean.

The farmer had merely laughed at him and told him to get the neko a friend, because it was in heat... which was a little _odd_, he noted, considering it was midsummer, not spring.

Oishi had merely thanked him, with his face flushed a deep red, and ridden his horse home as fast as he could in the hopes of escaping the utter _embarrassment_ he was feeling.

When he had arrived at the cottage a few minutes later, he found Eiji out in the yard, neck-deep in their bathing barrel, trying his _hardest_ to cool off. The combined heat of the summer and his feral arousal were just too much for him to cope with unless he had a _little_ help.

But even the ice-cold water did nothing to deter the sweat beading on his forehead, the heat radiating from between his legs, the susceptibility to _every _little thing he touched. He was whining and moaning and crying to Oishi to make it better, to make it _stop_, to make him feel normal again.

Oishi could only stare, though, as his marionette thrashed about in the barrel, _begging_ him to do something. What _could_ he do, really? Getting another neko (a real cat) would be wrong, considering Eiji's size compared to them… _and_ his human-like qualities. But making another marionette like him would only cause them to fight, because that was what they had originally been invented to do.

And surely Eiji had no idea about... _that_, right? He was only meant to be a maid, after all—and an _innocent_ one at that. Oishi was _far_ too busy to involve himself in any kind of sexual activity.

Perhaps he could get a witch to help them? No, a witch would only laugh at them and tell them to solve the problem themselves. Those women were really content with watching their magic-wielding male counterparts suffer as much as possible, no matter the circumstances.

That was one of the major reasons they lived in separate communities... and why warlocks really never fit into either.

And the more Oishi thought about it, the more inconceivable it would be for him to convince a female villager (non-magic) to help them; because the idea of laying with an inhuman, catlike, cross-dressing maid would probably cause them to faint, scoff at him, _slap_ him, or possibly try to report him to the lawmen of the village for being _completely_ insane.

So that meant he really only had one option left... and that was to solve Eiji's problem himself.

After taking several big gulps, a large swig of his healing potion, and a deep breath to steady himself, he called Eiji to follow him into the cottage. Of course, the suffering and curious neko had bounded along after him, shaking his body erratically to rid himself of the excess water clinging to his skin and dress.

But Oishi didn't respond, or _couldn't_, really, when he finally led them into the bedroom and coaxed Eiji to fall back against the mattress.

Once in position, Eiji felt his dress being tugged from his shoulders, and pushed down to catch at his waist. He knew it couldn't be removed fully, and frankly, he didn't ever wish for it to be, considering he would never be able to help his "Oishi-sama" again if it was.

Shaky fingers slid up to his cheeks, caressing them gently as he was told exactly _what_ he was going through. And he understood it fully, though Oishi hadn't expected him to know a _thing_ about it. But he should have realized just how knowledgeable his marionette was when he realized how weird it had been for them to kiss those first two times.

To be honest, Eiji had fallen for his master _long_ before either of them had even realized it. He was loyal, sure, and worrisome, and would do _anything_ to make sure Oishi stayed healthy, alive, and by his side forever... but never had he comprehended that what he felt went far _deeper_ than adoration and submission. After all, marionettes were not supposed to hold any kind of emotion, least of all _love_. But maybe their heart, that one precious organ that brought them together, was the reason he had always felt so close to Oishi; the reason he could even _feel_ love to begin with; the reason he could hear that irregular heartbeat thrum in his ears, even when they were miles apart.

And that was because they had a special connection not many other masters and servants could share. They had a bond through the most important life-keeping device a human could possess. And when Oishi had given him a piece of that, he had given him a part of himself, his _soul_, to make him a human as well (or as close as he could ever be). And how could Eiji ever think _not_ to love the one person who had sacrificed their health, their life, their sanity, to make him live normally—to make him more than a mindless puppet of war?

Oishi's hands pressed uncertainly up against his chest. He moaned quietly and bit at his lip. He was just so _sensitive_ to everything, and to know it was the man who had his heart (almost literally, in a way) touching him, only made the feeling that much better... though he seemed to be a little nervous about the whole thing.

It was perfectly acceptable that he was, too, because men _never_ laid together (not that they knew of, anyways). The villagers, wizards, witches, warlocks, even the magical _creatures_, would be sure to hunt them and stake them if they were ever to know that a man had bedded another—and an artificial one, no less.

But Eiji really didn't care about anyone else. As long as Oishi was there, safe and healthy, beside him, then he was perfectly happy. They could live out in the midst of the Darkened Woods, and he still wouldn't mind. Oishi had become everything to him (even more important than keeping his ears and tail pristinely clean all the time), and he would absolutely _die_ if Oishi were to abandon him, forget him, _hate_ him.

His soft hands lightly grasped onto Oishi's calloused ones, steadying them from their anxious shivering, and kissed them lightly before guiding them back down to his chest. He maneuvered two long fingers to slide along over his nipples, pulling another soft moan from his lips. Oishi gulped and repeated the action, and found an unfamiliar heat rise in his body when he watched Eiji mew for more, his flushed body arching off the bed.

He had almost forgotten just how much the poor marionette had suffered throughout the previous week... at least until he watched the frilly and wrinkled dress ride up to reveal those tight and enticing panties, beneath which hid a twitching, leaking erection.

Eiji gasped when he felt Oishi wrap around him and work him through his skimpy underwear, and did it again when he felt him lean down and kiss at his sweaty cheek. He recovered from the initial shock quickly, though (even through his intense arousal), and redirected their faces until their lips pressed together heatedly and passionately.

Oishi groaned, pushing his own flushed body up against the lithe one writhing beneath him, and soon sensed deft fingers gliding their way down to his leggings. Eiji felt him out through the dark fabric only momentarily, before they were being forced down his hips just enough to let his own awakening arousal free for direct contact. When he felt Eiji grasp him and pull experimentally, he suddenly remembered that it was _he_ who was supposed to be relieving his marionette—not the other way around.

He pushed the little panties off to the side and watched Eiji's erection pop out from underneath. It looked kind of painful, actually, what with how red, wet, and swollen it was. Oishi almost felt bad for having waited so long to help out.

Their hands tugged and teased for several long minutes, drawing long, pleasured moans from both master and servant. They rolled over onto their sides, pressing together in another sloppy kiss as they thrust their hips forward, brushing their leaking heads against one another.

Eiji whimpered at the contact, his tail twitching sharply whilst his ears slicked back in his hair, before snapping upright again. He could feel the heat grow, and push rapidly towards its peak. Never had he experienced an orgasm before, but he knew it was a sensation the humans cherished so very much. And it would be such a joy to watch Oishi do it with him—to reach such a high. Maybe it could connect them even more than they were before; maybe he could fall even deeper into love; maybe Oishi could even, _somehow_, fall in love with _him_.

Somewhere deep inside, he figured the wizard already was, though, considering they shared the same heart. So, in return... perhaps the same feelings, as well?

Oh, how he _wished_ Oishi felt the same way he did.

Hardly another minute sped by, and Eiji was screaming out his release. It was even better than he had imagined it. Every little muscle in his body tensed and relaxed rhythmically as he felt hot liquid spurt out from him and onto the blankets crumpled up beneath them. Oishi slowed his hand down to a teasingly slow stroke, watching his spent marionette writhe around beside him, _begging_ that he let go. He was just too sensitive to be touched any longer, and it was really starting to _hurt_, he whimpered.

And when he finally calmed back down to his usual self again, he realized that Oishi was still yet to finish. So he set to work once more, pulling at his master until he heard him grunt and come in between their bodies just as he had.

They lay quietly for nearly an hour, reflecting on everything they had done: the consequences, the pleasure, and even the meaning behind all of it. Had Eiji _really_ been in heat all week, or had he just been horny? Or, because he shared human _and_ feline characteristics, was it a weird combination of both? And had Oishi acted _solely_ out of sympathy for the marionette, or had he done it because he felt the heat and love Eiji was practically _radiating_—both internally and externally. Really, he could have just told Eiji of his issue and left him to solve it on his own... but he hadn't.

Night had fallen upon them, and Oishi adjusted Eiji's dress to fit as it should whilst they snuggled close and let sleep come over them. Somehow, though it went unspoken, they soon understood just what had become of them in that short time of intimacy, and both found they didn't really mind it.

The next day, Eiji scolded Oishi for his work as he watched a heart being installed into another marionette, and he was quickly silenced by a loving kiss on the lips from the one man he would follow, no matter what.

And Oishi preferred that it be that way until he and Eiji inevitably died alongside each other.

* * *

**A/N**: Because the two of them share the same heart, they will die together. Marionettes will remain alive, youthful, and powerful until their master/creator (if they share a heart, anyways) dies. As soon as their heart stops, so does the marionette's.

If there are any other parts you are confused about, let me know and I can add it to the author's note. I hope I didn't leave anything out! I want this story to be as clear as possible! Please review, too, to tell me what you think!


End file.
